


Impossible loves, I am very much afraid they can become an addiction

by LadySalvatore



Series: The Unholy family [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Mentions of Dany/Jon, Mentions of Sansa/Harry, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: War had taken so much from them, who could blame them for finding warmness where they shouldn’t? His obsession with her grew everyday even though he knew they couldn’t be together the way he wanted so instead he was willing to take whatever she could give him.





	Impossible loves, I am very much afraid they can become an addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to put me through tonight's episode because damn you *boatsex*  
> I got a little of inspiration for this from Cesare and Lucrezia Borgia, hope you like it.  
> Sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm not english native speaker

Perhaps something happened to him when he came back from the dead; something dark and twisted must have slipped through the cracks of his battered body and rooted itself there. That was what he said every time he found himself taking pleasure on her body.

To be fair he wasn’t the one who started it all. He had resisted his urges remarkably well until the night when she slipped into his bedchambers in the dark hours of the night; she had stood at the foot of his bed and removed her clothes as he watched, he tried to stop himself; But one look at her luscious pale body, her round full breasts and the glistening fiery red hair between her tights was all it took for his resolve to crumble.

She had slipped underneath his furs with the agility of a wolf and he had welcomed the heat of her body into his own.

He took her with abandon that night; he mated with her without reservations, his mind void of any coherent thoughts as her warm heat surrounded him. Only afterwards did he feel the guilt setting in.

“Do not regret it Jon” She had whispered into the darkened night “They have taken so much from us. Isn’t it time for us to do the taking?”

He had nothing to refute her point so instead he found himself taking from her body once again.

It was then that their game started; courteous and cold looks in the mornings when they were among other people, nothing that could tell the others they were more than brother and sister. He was the King and she was the sister who supported him and no one had a clue of what happened when the door of his chambers closed behind them.

Cold as the winter in the mornings but at the nights, away from prying eyes she came alive in his arms, burning every piece of him she touched. Branding his insides and taking everything he could give.

* * *

 

When whispers of the Dragon Queen arrived, Sansa knew what needed to be done. The war with the people behind the wall approached and Jon was adamant that the Queen had what they needed to defeat them, so a plan was made.

Jon departed to Dragonstone with the task of creating a marriage alliance with Daenerys Targaryen. Truth be told he was blinded by her beauty from the moment he saw her and yet in every crevice of his mind was the image of the red haired beauty he wasn’t supposed to want.

He wedded the Fire Queen on a private ceremony and she agreed to use her armies and three dragons on the fight beyond the wall. Jon had made what he was supposed to, he had joined the north and the south but somehow he felt like had committed the ultimate betrayal.

He rode north with the Queen and all of her cortege, the Mad Queen in the south had been defeated and their only trouble was now the treat that rose further north.

When he arrived back to Winterfell he found more than what he expected to find. In front of him were two of his siblings who he thought lost, sweet Bran whose eyes now were too far way and the wild Arya whose eyes were now full of rage and yet when his arms went around both of them he felt nothing but love and the familiarity he had craved during so long.

There was a third figure standing in front of him and someone who was missing as well. Jon learned that the cunning Littlefinger had met his end on the time he was gone and that the gallant Harry Hardying had arrived to Winterfell to offer his loyal support and the one of the Vale, if his sister wedded him.

“Absolutely no!” He had shouted filled with rage in his sister’s solar when they locked themselves to discuss the matter at hands “I promised you would never wed someone you didn’t want to again”

Sansa had sighed as she slumped in her chair “It is the right thing to do. Don’t you see? We are the remaining houses alive; if we join we could have peace”

“I do not like this Sansa”

“Not more than I liked you wedding the Queen but it was needed to” She had stood from the chair and walked towards him “It is our duty” Her words had been soft as her hands cradled his face “And we know it’s not possible to continue with this much longer”

Jon had bristled at her words, understanding her meaning fully well “You’re crazy if you think this will keep me away from you” His eyes had darkened and he had torn her clothes to shreds.

He took her against the walls of her chamber that night, not caring that his new wife could hear. Not caring about anyone on the bloody castle except for them, he feasted on her body for he feared it might be the last time and took everything she offered and everything she did not.

* * *

He arrived back from the war a couple of moons afterwards

The company had managed to defeat the White Walkers and a new summer was arriving to Westeros. People were lost in battle but the promise of a new age shone bright in the sky and was breathed in the air.

Sansa wedded Harry a few days after the war ended, she wore an ivory dress and recited her vows under the heart tree. Once again giving herself to a man she did not desire, but she did it with a content heart because peace had finally arrived, Jon was to leave with his Queen in a matter of days and Sansa was to remain behind as regent of the North and the Vale.

There was no bedding the night of her wedding and her husband drank so much that he ended up passed out in the bed of their room. Jon had managed to find his way inside on the darkness of the night and she had rode him on a chair in front of the fire place while her oblivious husband was lying on their bed, adding another sin to the growing pile of them.

Tainting themselves once more and wondering if they could ever be clean from the sins they had committed.

“You will not carry any child of his” Jon had whispered firmly against the skin of her breasts, his eyes dark and feral as he looked up at her.

“He is my husband” She had managed to say between moans “He needs an heir”

“Any child that grows inside you will be mine, sweet sister” He said before biting the skin of her breast and gripping her hips more tightly as his rhythm speeded up “You are only mine”

 _Like the Lannisters,_ Sansa had thought

In what moment they had become such monsters?

* * *

 

Jon knew that his wife could bare him no children and he did not mind, not in the slightest. Because when he rode to Winterfell to meet his sister’s four month old child many moons after his departure she had whispered in his ear “It’s a wedding night babe”

The child was a boy she named Robb and who had the same auburn hair and blue eyes their late brother had sported. When Jon took the babe in his arms his heart soared and was broken in his chest at the same time, because he knew the little boy will never get to call him father.

Jon heard the whispers in the castle, knew about what it was said of him and his sister. He could see the way Lady Brianne and Arya looked at him but he did not mind, he still took Sansa every day he was in Winterfell. His obsession with her only grew with every moon they were apart and only when she was in his arms he seemed to be able to quench the thirst that tormented his every day.

He wondered how her husband could be so oblivious or how could he care so little, chasing around servants girls instead of wondering why his wife spent so much time locked away with her bastard half-brother.

“I’ve missed you” She whispered against his neck as he pounded into her with abandon.  He wanted to remark her, to make her remember who she belonged too and to put another babe in her before he had to depart.

It was in those moments when Jon was sure some darkness had slipped into him during the time he was dead because there was no way someone good could have such thoughts.

“I’m always missing you” He had answered instead of letting out the dark thoughts that swirled into his mind.

* * *

 

Once he was back in King’s landing he made love to his eager Queen who had missed him dearly but once she was asleep and rolled off him he felt himself getting hard again with memories of the body of his sweet sister underneath him, of how her hands tore at his hair while he devoured her cunt and how she had trembled in his arms every time he emptied himself inside her.

He needed her more than air itself and feared his resolve to be away from her was going to snap any day now.

Jon took his manhood out that night and stroked himself until he released, thinking about his young sister while his wife was lying beside him oblivious to his dark thoughts.

* * *

 

He didn’t get to meet his sister’s second child until she was almost one year old. When he arrived to Winterfell he had learned that his sister’s husband was on a trip so he did not even tried to hide his emotion when the little girl was placed on his arms.

She had dark eyes and dark curly hair, she was small and beautiful and there was not the slightest trace of Harry in her.

He knew the people of Winterfell whispered but surprisingly none of them condemned them. War had taken so much from them, who could blame them for finding warmness where they shouldn’t? They worshiped their queen for how good and kind she was to them, she was a Stark and so were her children, and they would never again turn their backs on a Stark.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Sansa asked while she held a sleeping Catelyn against her chest, her back was against the headboard of the bed on his chambers and he was lying beside her, with his head propped against her shoulder as they watched their daughter sleep.

“The most beautiful girl in the whole seven Kingdoms” He had answered.

Sansa had sighed as a smile appeared on her face “I want a whole pack of them” She told him “I want to fill the walls of this castle with laughs and joy. I want to rebuilt everything they took from us”

He did not know who was more emotionally damaged between the two of them; perhaps everyone who remained alive after the war had ended with some cracks inside.

As he stared into her eyes and heard her sweet voice he knew without a doubt there was nothing he would not do for that girl who once had dreamed of castles and songs “I will give them to you Sansa” He vowed “You and I will rebuilt the pack”

She had smiled at him before kissing his lips softly.

Nine months after his departure from Winterfell, his sister gave birth to another child. A dark haired boy with slightly purple eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
